Bella and Rosalie get REALLY Hot in an elevator
by Helen-Marie
Summary: Bella and Rosalie overcome thier deep-seated hatred of each other and have sex. In an elevator.


Rosalie is in a take charge mood now as she starts playing with my pussy. I can see the lust in her eyes. She teasingly caresses my pussy while ever so slightly playing with my clit. Enough to make me gasp and long for more. She's not going to give in to me that easily though.

I'm lying on my back on the couch. She slides up between my legs until she's on top of me. She starts to kiss me passionately. Knowing how horny I get when she kisses me this way. She starts playing with my nipples – teasing them, licking them, sucking them and getting me into a frenzy.

She starts grinding her pussy into mine. We're both moaning now. I can feel the orgasm building inside me. I can tell she's getting close as well. We both climax at the same time. She collapses on top of me and we both rest for a few minutes.

"That was just a warm up baby." She says as I feel her hand traveling down my leg towards my pussy.

This time she slides two fingers into me and starts to slowly fuck me. She slides down between my legs and continues to fuck me with her fingers but now she inserts a third finger. She teases me by blowing on my clit and then I feel her tongue as she slowly, lightly starts to lick and suck my clit. Her fingers are moving in and out of me quick and hard. I'm moaning uncontrollably now. She continues to lick my clit until I feel another orgasm coming.

I moan her name and tell her to fuck me and fuck me hard. She listens well and does just that. I grind into her face as my orgasm overtakes me. She continues to lick my pussy for a few seconds to catch all my juices and then she let's me rest for a few minutes.

She gets up and grabs the double headed dildo and says, "Now it's time for the big gal to get a real work out."

She grabs my hand and guides me towards the bedroom. She tells me to lie down diagonally on the bed and she does the same but facing the opposite direction. She slides towards me and places the dildo at her opening and then mine. We both slide towards each other and the dildo slips into both of us at the same time. We both moan. Once it's in deep enough, we start to slide back and forth on the dildo. I feel her pussy grind into mine as we move faster. I feel another orgasm coming on. We're both moaning loudly now and I can tell that she's getting close. We both climax within seconds of each other.

We both collapse on the bed to catch our breath. In a few minutes, I feel her moving on the bed as she moves to snuggle in beside me. We kiss and then drift off to sleep.

We wake up after a few hours and Rosalie says that she has to leave so she'll be able to get up for work in the morning. We agree to meet for lunch the next day and kiss goodnight.

While getting ready for work the next day, I take extra care to make sure my hair is just right and that the outfit I've chose looks extra special. Lunch seems to come all too quickly and the next thing I know it's five minutes until Rosalie is going to be meeting me. I am excited at the prospect of seeing her during my working day. She rarely got to see me dressed up and today was going to be the first time that she saw me in a dress.

When we first met, I was wearing casual pants and shirt and that's how Rosalie had always known me. I agreed to have her meet me for lunch knowing the real reason behind this lunch date. Her eagerness to see me in a dress.

The receptionist called me to say that Rosalie was waiting for me at reception. I quickly glanced at myself in my handheld mirror to make sure that I was presentable. As I made my way to the reception area, I was a little bit nervous. Rosalie was so engrossed in a magazine that she didn't realize I was standing right in front of her. I cleared my throat and she finally looked up. The look in her eyes was classic. Surprise, maybe a little amazement and then something I couldn't quite read as she quickly looked away.

I said hi and kissed her and then we were off.

On the ride down in the elevator, she was kind of quiet so I said, "So, why are you so quiet? Normally you're a chatterbox."

"No reason, I guess I'm still not used to seeing you in a dress."

I chuckle and say, "Do you not like this look?"

She looks me in the eyes and I can now read the look that I couldn't earlier. It's a look of lust. I've seen it enough times when we're making love.

"I love this look on you honey" she says as she comes over, puts her arms around my neck and kisses me passionately.

She breaks the kiss for a minute to say, "How about I just have you for lunch instead?" Then she pushes the stop button and starts grinding against my leg. I can feel her wetness already and I know I am wet as well.

I moan as her hand caresses my breast and plays with my nipple. She manages to pull one breast out of my bra and is now sucking on my nipple and her other hand is massaging my other breast.

Just when I think I can't get anymore aroused, her hand makes its way down to my wet pussy. She slides her hand up and down a couple of times and she moans as she feels how wet I am. Then I feel her hand slipping beneath the fabric and sliding into my pussy. I moan and grind against her hand.

Next thing I know Rosalie is under my dress and is slipping my underwear down around my hips. She lets them fall to my ankles. I feel her breath on my clit and then I feel her tongue. I can feel goose bumps all over my body as she starts licking and sucking my clit and fucking me with her fingers. She's in a teasing mood as she knows that I'm getting close to having an orgasm already. She stops for a minute and uses her finger on my clit.

She looks up at me and says," You want more Bella? You want me to lick your clit until you cum all over my face?"

I nod weakly as I'm delirious with lust.

"Tell me Bella, tell me what you want."

"I want you to lick my clit Rosalie, please." I beg her.

She smiles and starts licking and sucking my clit again. I can feel the orgasm coming. I try my best to be quiet but it's not easy. Rosalie greedily laps at my juices as I climax. She pulls my underwear back up, stands up and pulls my dress down.

She kisses me and says, "That was the best lunch I have ever tasted."

She puts my breasts back in my bra and fixes my dress.

"Let's go have some dessert." She says, as the elevator starts moving again.

I try to compose myself as we make our way through the lobby. I'm self-conscious thinking that people will know that I've just had sex in the elevator. Rosalie is smiling happily and licking her lips.

We're seated at the restaurant and Rosalie says, "You're quiet Bella, cat got your tongue?"

"That was something I've always fantasized about but never had the guts to follow through on." I say.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it baby." She says as she smiles wickedly. "That was just the first part honey."

I see the wicked glint in her eye and wonder what's next. I don't have to wait long as she seductively licks her middle finger and then it disappears underneath the table. I can't believe that she's masturbating in the restaurant. My eyes are locked on hers and I'm watching her face intently.

The waiter comes to take our order. She doesn't seem to be too disturbed by him as her hand remains under the table. The wait disappears and our eyes lock once again. I don't know how she's suppressing her moans. The only way that I can tell that she's actually masturbating is by the way that she's breathing. She gasps every now and then. I can tell by her eyes now that her orgasm is getting close. She suddenly shudders and I can tell that she's climaxed. She brings the missing hand back up on the table. She extends her middle finger to me and I eagerly suck it dry.

The waiter comes back with our drinks and just smiles as I release her finger.

"That was so hot honey," I say.

"That's nothing sweetheart, I've got more surprises for you but you're not getting it all in one day." Rosalie says as she smiles wickedly again. I have no idea what I've gotten myself into but I'm liking it.


End file.
